super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Thallius the Great III
Thallius the Great III (also known as Thallius the Great Dragon I after becoming a dragon) is the main antagonist in the The Rise of Thallius story series, and the main antagonist in some sequences of the Imaginatia 2 series. Long ago, he was an ordinary human being who ruled over the ancient kingdom of Ga'Lore prior to its destruction by Thallius himself (after becoming a dragon). He is currently a resident of the Underworld and is in a definitive higher class than other demons, alongside Satan, who grants Thallius (and anyone else who approaches him with malicious intentions) all of his wishes. Physical Appearance Thallius the Great III, as a human, is a tall and slender, muscular man with a bald head and a green robe with golden yellow trimming. He wore a small matching hat, and a pair of dark blue pants with a brown belt and is barefoot. Whenever he was fighting in war, his green and yellow robe was replaced with a dark red cape. Otherwise, he was shirtless. He was revealed to have had tattoos on one arm of a Chinese Dragon. After becoming a spirit, however, he found a dragon form. Said dragon form was originally mostly blue with red spikes and flame tattoos, along with a flame-like fin on his tail, while he was a statue on a pole. However, after absorbing himself into the dragon statue, the dragon parted from the pole and became gigantic, his scale colors changed, and he became overall more menacing than when he was a human. As a dragon, his scales became mostly black with a darker red flame-like fin on his tail, black spikes, dark red flame tattoos on all four limbs, a gold underbelly, red eyes, a deep blue nose, a gold mustache, a red goatee and dull horns, and a gigantic elongated body. Overall, he resembles a Chinese Dragon, but it is made clear that he is just another kind of dragon that bears a powerful resemblance to a Chinese Dragon. As a dragon statue on a pole, he was a more benevolent color scheme, being dark blue with red spikes, flame tattoos and fin, and yellow eyes with blue irises. He was also smaller than his current form, but had an elongated body. Powers and abilities Thallius the Great Dragon I possesses a great amount of power, much like the stereotypical dragon. Like all Eastern dragons, he can control many different elements; his element, however, is fire. This is evident by his breathing fire at opponents, though he very occasionally uses this ability. He can also fly, as all dragons can, though how he can do so is mystical as he does not have wings. Thallius the Great Dragon I also possesses telekinesis, which he uses to crush foes and fling them around in a sadistic manner. He also possesses great strength, and could manipulate lightning through his eyes. As Thallius the Great Dragon I claims, he can control anything he wishes to, be it any organization. This was evident by his overtaking the entire Underworld after becoming a dragon and leading an army of demons. In The Rise of Thallius Thallius the Great III/Thallius the Great Dragon I appeared in this story as the titular main antagonist. Thallius the Great III's entire story is explained here. Nearly everything is known about him, such as the fact that he was born in 496, B.C. and was named "The Third" because his father was also named Thallius the Great II, and his grandfather was obviously also named Thallius the Great I. Nothing is known about his father and grandfather other than that they were the previous rulers of the other kingdom the family once ruled, but when Thallius the Great III's time came, the kingdom of Ga'Lore was the dream kingdom. Thallius went on to betray his family line of ruling his birth kingdom and took over Ga'Lore. After doing so, Thallius was known not as a good leader, but as a tyrant. He believed that in a position of such power, he was immortal and invincible. An enemy king laughed and scoffed upon hearing this in a message sent toward him, and declared war against Thallius to prove him wrong. Unsurprisingly, however, after the end of the war between the two kings' respective armies, the enemy king withdrew his sword and plunged the blade deep into Thallius' side. Stunned, he screamed in pain, bleeding from his wound, and died within the same hour. The enemy king screamed triumphantly. Thallius the Great III died in 423 B.C. at the age of 74. Unbeknownst to the enemy king, however, Thallius' body may have died, but his soul survived the attack. His spirit rose from his dead body as a human, and he laughed maniacally as the enemy king raced away in terror. Thallius the Great III then searched for a new body to overtake, but as he did so, an evil cult organization utilized a Spirit Urn for use against him (having heard his voice) and trapped him inside the Urn. Inside the Urn, Thallius attempted escape, but was unable to do so. He would remain there for the next 110,000 years, attempting escape and continuing his evil scheming and plotting. Eventually, however, after 110,000 years passed, he successfully escaped through an insecure hole that did not have a breeze blowing into the Urn and once again searched for a physical body. Eventually, he settled on a dragon statue after being unsuccessful in searching for a living being. Seconds later, the dragon statue began changing from blue and red to a menacing black, red and yellow, detaching from the pole and becoming bigger than ever before. After regaining a body, he set out to search for henchmen other than his previous army. He eventually went to the Underworld and summoned the aid of the nobly feared Satan, requesting the aid of an army of demons and monsters. Satan willingly granted him an army of monsters, demons, supernatural entities, and even Dragon Demons, who had all willingly enlisted themselves. Later, Thallius the Great III renamed himself Thallius the Great Dragon I, and sent one of his Dragon Demons to fight the Guardian Tiger of Unity, the individual Dragon Demon successfully defeating the Guardian Tiger. However, because they were both mythical creatures, the Guardian Tiger could not be killed, and later paid back against the Demon and defeated him. Thallius was furious, and he and his demons set out to take over the world. However, Joneson (the hero of the story) saved his entire resident valley from the rule of the dragon and imprisoned his demons within the Underworld. After that, Thallius was enraged. Joneson was brutally tortured and thrashed around for what he had just done, but he did manage to defeat and destroy the dragon with aid from his Dragon God allies. He was granted a dragon form (only for battle purposes against powerful evil deities) and used the fire of it to breathe it at Thallius, destroying his dragon body. After that happened, the evil soul was once again imprisoned inside the Urn, which was now much better secured and permanently preventing his escape now. After that happened, the Urn was tossed into a separate dimension where it would remain for the rest of eternity. Then, Joneson went to the Underworld and destroyed all the demons with his fire. In Imaginatia 2 Thallius once again appears as an antagonist here. He is once again the leader of the same demon army as in The Rise of Thallius, but instead of being imprisoned in the Underworld and destroyed there, they entered and exited the Underworld at their own accord. However, they only did this when nothing was happening. Shortly afterward, the four-member Purple Dragons group were freed from their "deity prison" in the Sky by Thallius the Great Dragon I, who had corrupted the entire dimension to fall under his curse. Isaak, the hero of the story, eventually confronted and defeated the dragon, restoring the dimension to its previous condition. However, instead of his dragon body being separated ultimately again, it was only temporary, as he found his dragon body and restored himself into it. He then swore to return for revenge one day. Despite his threat to return for revenge, however, he never does, implying that he had forgotten about his promise, or he had legitimately redeemed himself. However, his redeeming himself was highly unlikely, as he was claimed to have been entirely atrocious and irredeemable in the legend foretelling his life and his accomplishments throughout it. Of course, Thallius has been mentioned, featured in flashbacks, recorded in writings, and even had a tapestry made by an evil organization, depicting his dragon form, in his honor, while his actual physical appearance never showed again. Category:Dragon Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Tyrannical Category:Animal Villains Category:Demon Category:Monster Category:Bigger Bad Category:Dark Forms Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Main antagonist Category:Non Humans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Giant Monsters Category:Archenemy Category:Recurring enemy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Big Bad Category:Warlords Category:Dragon Master Category:Complete Monster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Old Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Super villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Category:Arrogant Villains